Many systems require multiple slave devices that are controlled by a single host device. In some cases, the slave devices are identical to each other and have a common default address. However, each slave device may need to operate independently from the other slave devices, so it may be desired to change the default address of each slave device to a new address that is unique from the addresses of the other slave devices. Conventional methods for changing the default address require additional pins and/or require independently powering the slave devices to change the default address, which increases the overall cost of each slave device and/or system.